Networks Of Destiny
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: 7 years after Malomyotismon the Digital world is in chaos. Factions have risen up on all sides. The Digidestined have scatted. The Omega empire controls 60% of the Digital world. Outside human forces wish to claim the Digital world. A chance meeting between two Digidestined throws them into the centre of the chaos. As they grow closer, will they survive? Post02. Accepting Oc's.
1. Of Masks And Blades

Hello to new and old readers alike. I know my updates have been a bit jittery at best lately due to personal issues but I am back. I know I uploaded the start of a new series but I felt that I owed it to the friends who got me through a recent rough patch to finish this series. This is a continuation of the series "Networks of destiny" which is run by :

myself.

Etiger1995.

Megablastdragon.

Elegon.

Dowski.

Each of us has a separate series using the same OC's that build up to one huge overall story. If you wish to have the full back story then please read through the series. Its possible to read this story without them. If you wish to submit your OC , the form is at the bottom.

This series is a thank you to the friends who have been there for me recently. You know who you are.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review. Networks is coming back.

* * *

Seven years had passed since the fall of Malomyotismon. To all Digidestined and Digimon this meant peace had fallen across the entire Digital world. Seven years later, peace was a fragile hope. A power vacuum had emerged. The Digital Sovereigns reigned supreme over the Digimon but there was no one to govern the new forces of Digidestined and the groups they had formed. Some wished to help Digimon rebuild, others wished to conquer everything in sight. Power bases emerged as factions surrender quietly or were outright crushed. One such group were known as "The Heroes of the west", a group of friends who fought alongside the original Digidestined to keep the pace. They were seen as the head Digidestined until tragedy struck and one of the original heroes' died fighting. Then the Omega Empire emerged; an army of Digimon led by a Digimon, Omega Strikemon, the emerald devil. The remnants of the original Digidestined and the hero's now stand together, doing their best to hold back the Omega Empire. With war on almost every frontier, the Omega Empire claiming over sixty percent of the Digital world, the sovereigns nowhere in sight, peace is a foreign idea.

* * *

Her heart raced as the pounding in hers exploded time and time again. Everything around her blurred into an orange haze as she pushed herself to go faster through the streets of Pantera, a town set up by Digimon and Digidestined. She didn't even feel the sand whipping against her bare skin below her dark blue denim shorts. Her dark brown hair that just barely reached her shoulders whipped in the air behind her. She didn't even care about the stain on her white tank top. Next to her a small fire red and orange Digimon raced alongside her.

"Keep going!" She called to him. With just a glance over her shoulder she could several men chasing after her and her Digimon partner, the sandstone buildings blurred together alongside all of them. Each man had something jet black pinned onto their clothing, a uniform of theirs. Champion level Digimon tore down the sandy street alongside them knocking anything in their path aside, anything from market stalls to other Digidestined. No one dared to help her or stop her as she raced down the street. She had to keep going, not just for her sake or Coronamon's sake, but for everyone else's. Everyone she cared about. She felt sweat slowly drip down her head as the boiling red sun above them slowly cooked them. Suddenly she almost loses her balance as she barely avoids a cloaked figure.

"Sorry!" She calls out to him as she turned to look at him. Something compelled her to turn and look and at that moment everything slowed down to barely a crawl. His eyes almost froze her to the bone, shivering cold grey with a central ring of hazel that felt as if they could melt her in an instant. She could barely make out any other details other than a small scar on the line of his jaw reaching towards his lower lip. Everything else was hidden by a shabby dark brown cloak that was torn in so many places; it was a miracle it was even in one piece.

"Keep going Clare!" Coronamon called out again and as she regained her senses she continued to push on, leaving the cloaked figure standing there.

* * *

His cloaked fluttered in the wind and he was almost certain another piece had just torn off and floated away into the abyss of the sandstone town around him. He could feel eyes on him from every corner. For a moment he wondered if anyone wanted to fight him today as he slowly moved his hand towards his belt. Several painfully tall men raced past, all wearing similar black attire. He watched as the young girl reached the end of the street and race down an alley. He sighed heavily; he knew the alley was a dead end. People began to move away from the scene, not one of them brave enough to stand up those who wore black.

"Poor girl." One man muttered as he headed inside a small bar. The figure looked around in slight disgust but shook his head and turned for just a moment. He rolled his eyes, he shouldn't do this. It wasn't his problem anymore. His hand moved on its own instinct and naturally began to pull a mask up over his lower face leaving only his eyes visible under the hood. He looked up the roof of nearby building and nodded and started to walk quickly towards where the girl had vanished.

* * *

Her breath caught in her lungs as she scrambled backwards. There was nowhere to go as her back hit the hard rough texture of a wall at the end of the alley. The same rough walls boxed her in. Only one of the men advanced towards her as he grinned maliciously, the others stood at the mouth of the alleys with their Digimon partners.

"Looks like you get to pay Marcus after all." His lips curled into a maleficent smile as he began to reaching for a small homemade knife that was held together with bandages that sat crooked on his upper thigh. Her heart raced with fear of what he would do. Coronamon stood between them, almost growling to protect her.

"That won't do you any good." He jeered. She shut her eyes as he approached, she'd be running for days if not weeks, she just didn't have it left in her to fight anymore. In a second, the alley was pitch black and then light flooded it again. Clare opened her eyes to see the Digimon partners were gone except for Coronamon who had fallen back, his mouth agape. The two men at the end of the alley backed away from the mouth, further into the alley as a hooded figure approached them.

"Who are you!" One of them asked. He said nothing but kept advancing, one step at a time. With lightning fast movement, his fist collided with one of the men's faced knocking him clean out cold before he quickly closed the gap on the second and did the same with the exact same result.

"Stay back!" The man with the knife threatened as he held out the blade with a shaky hand. The cloaked figure walked with intent towards him.

"I don't like bullies." He growled and at that moment Clare could have sworn his eyes almost lit up in a pale ghostly orange. The man lunged but the cloaked figure simply avoided the blade and with a simple movement, he slammed the man's head into the sandstone wall. He stood there, motionless as the man fell to the floor. His pale grey eyes fell upon Clare who stared back at him. She could read his eyes easily and her heart slowed to a calmer pace. He carefully advanced towards her and nodded to her partner, Coronamon. He extended a hand to her and she studied it for a moment, he must have been wearing just a t-shirt under the cloak as she could see most of his muscular upper arm. His wrist was heavily bandaged with worn white material.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice that soothed her. She reached up and took his warm bandaged hand and he pulled her up.

"There she is!" A voice called out from across the street. The pair turned and saw another man in black advancing towards them.

"How fast can you run?" He asked, his voice almost verging on the point of excitement. She looked at him and began to wonder, just who had rescued her?

* * *

Two Digidestined.

A girl running from men of malice.

A man racing from his past.

A chance encounter.

Enemies on all sides.

A meeting that would begin an adventure like no other.

Networks Of Destiny.

* * *

OC's.

Name.

Age

Appearance

Personality

Background/ back story/ member of a team?

Digimon partner

Digimon personality

Romance?

Extra (anything you want to mention that doesn't fit in another part of the form)


	2. Black Steel Ambush

Yeah, quick update right? Don't die of shock just yet. Just two messages.

One message to those who read this : Please drop me critical reviews, i don't care if I get flamed, just let me know what you thought. Especially those of who submitted Oc's. I like to know if I'm using your character correctly or if you could suggest something.

I also have a rule that if someone submits their oc and stops reviewing after their oc appears , I will kill that character off eventually. This is not to get more reviews but if you submit an Oc to a story/series I feel that you should support the series in some way, be it a quick review every other chapter or a oneshot involving the series and your character. If anyone does write a oneshot, please Pm me so I can link it at the end of the next update to share with other readers.

A message to my fellow members of "Network's of Destiny" : Someone please for the love of god find Elegon even if it takes smoke signals. I miss that guy.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Her lungs burned with horrid pain as her muscles screamed in protest at the vigorous action. Clare sank to the floor as the cloaked man shut a door behind them and bolted it shut. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught him barring it with a long thick wooden beam. He strode past her further into the darkened room. Clare watched his vanish into the darkness before staring at the floor. They'd taken so many twists and turns before climbing up and down across various buildings she'd lost all sense of where they were. Coronamon sat down beside her, carefully leaning against her. She leant her head back against the hard sandstone wall and without warning, everything caught up on her and she slowly began to pass away into a word of dreams.

Her whole body raged with the burn from too much action. Slowly she pulled herself up as everything came into focus. She blinked a few times to see she was sitting on something soft. After a few moments she realised it was a makeshift bed. The sound of furious key strokes echoed from close by. As she turned her head she realised that the entire room was lit by makeshift lights tied to the ceiling fed with a mess of cables. Clare shifted and saw Coronamon was still fast asleep at the end of the makeshift bed as she swung her legs off the edge. The typing suddenly stopped.

"There's some food in front of you." She glanced to the source of the voice. It was the figure from before but this time he was sat a desk with a laptop that looked like it had been taken apart a hundred times and then some more. A huge mass of cables spread over the desk and fed into various other shapes around the plain laptop. Clare suddenly realised literally everything she could see had been built from hand or was makeshift in some way. She looked in front of her and spotted a makeshift table held together with what looked like left over bandages, laden with sandwiches and an assortment of fruit. In an instant she realised how long it had been since she'd had a proper meal and began to eat as much as she could.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick." His voice was indifferent, he didn't really care if she got sick or not. She couldn't place his accent but it was familiar. Slowly, the man brought his chair over and sat down nearby her and folded his arms. Her eyes studied him for a few seconds. He must have removed his cloak a while ago as she could see him properly. He was quite pale, almost as pale she was. He had long shaggy dark brown hair just past his ears and a fair amount of stubble. He wore a shabby black polo-shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath. Everything about him seemed as if he'd been through a harsh battle and just come out of the other side. His right wrist was still bandaged quite heavily and he still wore his black fingerless gloves.

"You're one of the local leaders, aren't you?" His voice was still indifferent. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her, studying her. She nodded.

"I'm Clare Holdstoc." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"A British Digidestined this far north?" He asked as he leaned forward, his curiosity peaking. The town of Zan was known for having a heavy European Digidestined influence, whilst the British Digidestined stayed more south.

"No goggles?" He said light heartedly as a small smile broke out on his face and lit up his pale grey eyes. She smiled as well but shook her head.

"They were broken when I was running from those guys." She said with a slight laugh. It had become a running trend with the Digidestined team leaders that they'd wear a pair of goggles, homage to Taichi Kamiya.

"So, who are you?" Clare asked before biting into another piece of fruit. He stopped smiling and for a moment his eyes lost all light, if they'd been any darker she could have sworn they were stone.

"Call me Murphy." He extended his hand awkwardly, almost as if he was testing the name for the first time. She shook his warm hand and tried to remember where she knew that name from.

"Where's your partner?" Clare asked as she scanned the rest of the room seeing only a small area that had various bags, no doubt filled with various items to be used.

"He prefers it outside. Where's your team?" Murphy asked quickly, deflecting the topic of his partner.

"They're located on the upper east side." Clare bolted to her feet, searching for any of her items. Murphy watched her and handed her a small bag.

"How long have I been out?" Clare asked frantically. Murphy shifted his head, clicking his neck.

"About seven, eight hours, why?" He asked as he stood and strolled over to his desk, picking up his brown tattered cloak. Clare watched him for a moment as she clipped her Digivice to her belt loop. He stood, arms folded, waiting for her to finish up. She was surprised when he didn't equip his Digivice, he must have it somewhere else she thought.

"My team have opposed the Crick gang, the men in black, since we got here. They extort Digidestined here charging tax and rent. MY team refused to pay but they beat us in a battle the other day and everyone's been scattered since. Everyone's headed to the old building we used as a meeting point; I have to get there before the Crick gang do!" Clare turned and headed towards the door, waking Coronamon on her way.

"Hold up." Murphy said loudly with authority. "If the crick gang are after you, that means they have huge numbers of support in this town, how big was your team?" Murphy asked as his eyes darkened a little.

"About twenty of us, give or take." Clare said anxiously as she waited to leave.

"Oh good grief." Murphy pinched his nose and sighed heavily but continued "You know this is a terrible idea right?" She nodded and at that moment he looked up and he smiled. Her fists were clenched as she stood upright, Coronamon pulling at her hand to go help her friends. All she was missing were the goggles.

"We have to go!" Coronamon announced. Murphy had forgotten he was here. For a moment he considers a certain option of locking her out, making sure she could never get back in. He strolled towards her; it would be a very easy option to turn his back on her.

"You're going to need help, lead the way." He says with some reluctance but then he remembers, he never could resist an adventure. He quickly ties a raggedy brown bandanna around his neck and pulls his hood up and waits.

"You're running from someone, aren't you?" Clare asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as it tugged at her to find the answer. For a split second, she realised how insane everything had just become. Her team was scattered, she'd been chased by the Crick gang, a hooded Digidestined had saved her and taken her in and was now going to help her. Who said things were normal in the Digital world?

"Long story, maybe another time." Murphy lifts the beam and tosses it to one side and Clare quickly opens the door and they both leave, headed towards an unknown battle.

* * *

"Well this is sort of fitting." A tall young man said eagerly as he slid his pale skinned hands into his black trousers pocket. His dull green eyes took in his surroundings as people passed by and entered into sandstone coloured buildings. He ran a hand through his short very well kept blond hair as a light breeze blew through the dry streets of the sandstone town of Zan.

"State your name and purpose." The young man looked to his left and smiled. He was stood by a huge sandstone gate with large wooden structures stretching out that were used as security posts.

"Must say I'm impressed with the development here. The new Security forces have done an excellent job!" The young man exclaimed as his eyes studied the structures. He smiled at the man that stood next to him with white and green attire, the uniform of the security forces in the Digital world. Smoothly he checked the open collar of his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up before sliding his hand inside a pocket of his long light brown trench coat with short sleeves. He showed the object attached to a chain to the security Digidestined that stood nearby.

"Fantastic. You're a Digidestined with a crest. Whoopedo. Still need your name and purpose." The security Digidestined said dryly. The young man's quickly turned down and he smile with a slightly terrifying laugh.

"I could always just force our way in." The young man turned to his side to see his Digital partner's hand slowly running to the hilt of his blade. His black steel wings were curled up allowing full view of his silver war scarred armour.

"It's alright Ravemon, we won't need to do that." The young man said with a smile. The security Digidestined swallowed hard and studied Ravemon who didn't even both to look.

"I still need your name." The guard asked quietly. The young man smiled at how the guard had become unnerved from the presence of Ravemon. The young man sighed.

"David Winters. I'm here to see an old friend." He said it quietly and without hesitation. The guard said nothing but looked David.

"You're like Ms. Hayato. You're one of the Heroes of the west aren't you?" The guard asked in a rushed voice. David could hear whispers erupting behind him. He shook his head and pointed to his left arm. Strapped around the left arm of his trench coat were a pair of square orange tinted goggles. The goggles he had worn during his original adventure in the Digital world. The guard nodded.

"Her name is Ms. Hayato , but she prefers Leya." David straightened his coat and walked ahead across the small wooden bridge into Zan with Ravemon following him closely.

* * *

Here was where they were waiting; she knew they'd be coming through here. A young woman looked around, observing the force she had with her. She had several Digidestined posted in the area, one to each roof. Her Digimon partner was waiting nearby in an alley like the other Digimon were doing.

"Leya! Everyone's in position!" Leya turned her head and nodded. The young man next to her was the second in command of the security of this town. She was the head of it. Leya Hayato. One of the original members of the Heroes of the west. She had assumed the responsibility of protecting the town whilst the others fought on the frontiers of the Omega Empire. Here was her real battle.

"Are you sure you want to do this Leya? Are you sure you want to capture the hooded Digidestined?" The young man asked as he studied her for a brief moment. He knew the Leya Hayato from the stories but she had changed since those stories happened. She wore plain brown combat trousers that fitted her well along with a dark green t-shirt that had white arm bands, signifying her position in the group. Her hair was longer but just as brown. Her fair skin hadn't changed except for a single scar near his left ear but her deep brown eyes still screamed for adventure.

"We need too, he's damaged too much of this town and put too many in danger." She said it with so little strength. It wasn't the real reason. She wanted to speak to him, quiz him about the day she woke up in the Digital world at the centre of a crater. He was standing over her with a familiar Digimon, a former comrade. Dark and dangerous events had led her to that site and that moment but he did something, she blacked out and remembered nothing but when she came too, he was there. He had the answers of the missing time. She had to find him.

"If we must." The young man said weakly. Leya cast a single look at him and felt sorry for him. He clearly respected the hooded Digidestined. Someone signalled to them and instantly she was down on the roof of the building, watching the street with the binoculars held fast in her fingerless gloves. She smiled as she saw the hooded figure racing down the street.

"Clare Holstock is with him." She said gingerly. She knew Clare as a local leader, a good one too who did a lot of good for the city. She frowns at the idea of them working together but observes none the less, waiting for the right moment to give her signal for the others to move. She swears and holds up the ear piece all members of the force carry as uniform.

"New target, take down the Crick gang members!" Leya quickly pulled herself up, never taking her eyes off the men dressed in black. The gang were feared across the Digital world and outlawed into almost every settlement except their own. Somehow, they'd taken over a good portion of the city but that's where Leya came in. She had established a makeshift police force and in five months almost every town had one and they were fighting back against the Crick gang.

"Now!" Every member moved to her command and in seconds as soon as they were off the roof, the streets erupted into chaos. She gripped a dark black steel sword that had been forged for her recently, a weapon given to her by a Digital god. The details didn't matter now, her target was in sight.

* * *

Murphy and Clare dodged rubble and debris as it exploded into the street.

"How much further?" Murphy asked as he pulled up his makeshift face mask. Murphy leapt over a fallen wooden beam and caught up to Clare.

"Now far, around the corner and up the street, you'll see it!" Before Murphy could reply he stepped back as fast as he could as a black blade slice the air in front of him as it lodged itself into a Sandstone wall. Murphy pushed away a fist with his palm and stepped back again, giving up more ground. Clare watched on torn between a choice of running to her base and checking on her friends, or helping the stranger who had saved her.

"Go! I'll meet you later!" Murphy called out as his voice took on a dark serious tone. For a moment Clare could have sworn his eyes lit up at the challenge before him. Clare nodded and raced down the street with Coronamon.

"Nice goggles, Ms. Hayato." Murphy said smoothly as his eyes caught the sight of a pair of goggles that were strapped to her right arm with green lenses.

"Just come with me." She said through gritted teeth. She was so close now. Murphy's eyes glanced at the black steel sword lodged in the wall and reached for it. Leya pushed into him sending a fist into his ribs and almost instantly throwing another fist at him but he side stepped and back away. She could just tell he was smiling under that damned mask.

"Who are you?" She needed those answers. She had to know what happened. Murphy gave her no answer and instead stood up straight and waited. Quickly she pulled her sword from the wall and got into a stance with the blade pointed at the floor behind her. Murphy's eye almost exploded with excitement as he reached inside his cloak and pulled a small blade free. It was a very simple blade with the hilt covered in bandages and a dark grey steel blade. It wasn't even half the length of her blade. He flipped it so he held the blade in a reverse position with the blade pointing down to the floor. Neither of them moved nor said anything. Explosions ripped through the street further up from Digimon fighting. In that second, two shadows shot across the sky and they clashed as they past. Their partners were unrelenting against each other.

"Violet arrow!" A pure crimson bolt shot across from Murphy's partner and Leya's returned fire. In the instant the two attacks hit the entire road shook under the sheer force. As the debris cloud began to fall and their partners continue to battle, debris and smoke almost engulfing them, Leya and Murphy raced at each other.


End file.
